I've Fallen For You
by brucas-harmony
Summary: What is this I'm feeling? I just can't expalin when you're near I'm just not the same. I tried to hide, tried not to show, it's crazy how could it be? I've fallen for you. AdamConnie
1. Chapter 1

Okay start of, hi everyone, this is my first attempt to write a MD story, originally I shipped Connie and Charlie, but I've been reading some stories with Connie and Adam. And I've completely fall in love with them. Connie is my favorite female and duck and Adam is my favorite male duck. It never occurred to me to ship them because we all know Connie's with Guy. And I didn't even see any interaction between them in the movie. But after reading stories about them, suddenly it hit me that they look good together. So here it is my very first Connie and Adam story. Please excuse the lack of accuracy in grammar, English isn't my first language.

CHAPTER 1:

Connie's POV

Growing up around boys is never easy but in a way I've become more independent. You see when I first started playing hockey a lot of boys always judging me if I can stand my own ground on the ice. That's why I did everything I could, acted as one of the boys. I became tougher, more confident about myself. The Ducks are my family; you see my parents weren't around because of their work. I understand them; I just told myself that they're doing it for us to have a comfortable life. Don't get me wrong, we're not rich average you may call it. I never have any sibling, that's why I'm so close to all of the ducks.

Many people often thought that I was a tomboy, who wouldn't thought? I'd always beat up Averman and Goldberg. But only when they're teasing me to the max. Somehow it's my way of showing that I love them, brutal right? Well that's me.

Hockey is my life. I don't know what I would do if I stopped playing this sport. It's the one constant thing in my life well maybe except the ducks. You see when my family is non-existent I never have anyone before. This sport gave so much more to move on, a life, friends, bestfriends, brothers, sister, and fathers. I couldn't wished for anything more.

Maybe except someone to love and loved me back. I know you all thought about Guy Germaine. Guy and I started dating since we were like 10 and broke up during the Junior Goodwill Games. I wouldn't call it love, puppy love maybe. We were so young to know what love is back then. So during the Goodwill we decided to end it. The decision is mutual. The reason why? We always argue, everyday, that's when we decided to talked about our relationship, re-evaluated it. And then that's it. I'll always care for him, growing up with him, makes it feel like his my twin brother, okay maybe my triplet brother, wondering who the third one is?

Charlie Conway. He's my hero; I always look up at him. I'm much closer to him than I am with Guy. He's my guardian angel, always helping me and protecting me. When Peter and Guy don't want me to be a part of the District 5 back then, because I'm a girl. He stood up for me.

I'll always cherished and treasure our friendship.

Having a guy bestfriend is hard, then came Julie Gaffney, the very moment I saw her, I knew she'll become my bestfried. And right then I finally got the sister I wanted for so long. Don't get me wrong Tammy and I get along together, but after the Pee-wee championship her family moved to New York, and we never really contacted each other.

With Julie I can tell her everything. Because we understood each other. The pressure of being the girls in all male team. It's not that easy being the only girls, especially for me. Julie is the goalie; her only job is to defend the goal. Me, I skated with the guys, enduring the hurt every time someone checked me or pushed me. I hated the fact that to our opponent I was always consider the weak spot of the team, because of the lame fact that I am a girl.

That's why every time I was checked; I stood up as if I don't feel any hurt. I don't want my teammates to worry about me, to always reminding me to be careful. I chose this sport and I love it.

But just like every other girl, I have my weakness, my heart. You see I never let anyone close enough to hurt me, except Charlie and Julie in which I know they wouldn't hurt me. That's why after I broke up with Guy; I never searched for someone to love. Telling myself that the right guy would come. I believe in Prince Charming, you know the one who'll sweep you off your feet. To tell you the truth I've found that prince, I just pushed the feeling away. But the truth is after years of denying that feeling. Its still there, I'm just ignoring it until now, afraid that it would ruin our friendship. And afraid he doesn't feel the same about me.

You wanna know who?

I'll give you a clue. We call him Cake-eater.

You've guessed it right.

Adam Banks.

Shocking right?

But ever since I'd seen him played during his Hawks day. I felt something about him, I was so young back then to realize that's the thing called love. I admire him, his moves, and his smile, all of him. He's so gentleman, especially towards me and Julie. I guessed it's his nature.

Sometimes I find myself starring at him. Intrigued of what was going through his mind.

Sometimes I wished that one day my dream of being with him would come true. Childish right? Well, every girl dreams of her prince right? And I hope just like every fairy tale, mine's would end up with happily ever after. But now, I just wish that my prince would look my way.

Like it? I hope you'll appreciate this story. Please review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Cloak of Friendship

Okay start of, hi everyone, this is my first attempt to write a MD story, originally I shipped Connie and Charlie, but I've been reading some stories with Connie and Adam. And I've completely fell in love with them. Connie is my favorite female and duck Adam is my favorite male duck. It never occurred to me to ship them because we all know Connie's with Guy. And I didn't even see any interaction between them in the movie. But after reading stories about them, suddenly it hit me that they look good together. So here it is my very first Connie and Adam story. Please excuse the lack of accuracy in grammar, English isn't my first language.

CHAPTER 2: HIDING BEHIND THE CLOAK OF FRIENDSHIP

ADAM'S POV

Ever since I was a child, I've always felt alone. Sure I do have a great family, but my dad's always pushing me to be the best player in Hockey. Don't get me wrong I loved the game until it became my responsibility.

But then an unexpected twist of fate brought me back the love of the game.

The Ducks.

Funny how I used to bully them before, trust me I'm not that kind of guy. Maybe it was because I need to fit in my former team, Hawks. It came with the responsibility.

I always wanted to get out of the shadow of my brothers, the Banks legacy. That if you were a member of Banks Clan, people expect you to be one hell of a hockey player. I'm not saying I'm not good, I think I'm better player than my brothers.

When they'd told me that I must transfer to ducks, I felt relieved. I've seen how they've played before, and they really sucked. But at least they're enjoying the game, they don't feel obligated.

And now looking back on those days, I wouldn't give it back for the world.

I've finally found true friends.

And the girl of my dreams.

Connie.

I have a crush on her ever since McGill and Larson point her to me. Telling me; that a girl like her doesn't belong in the ice. They'd made fun of her, but despite of my youth, I felt a sudden rush of emotion in my heart. And now as I grew older, I'd realize that it was love at first sight.

She's one of my closest friend now, but our closeness aren't like the ones she have with Charlie, trust me that two is inseparable. I remember the time when Connie told us the she and Guy have broken up, without hearing the next sentence from Connie, Charlie immediately lunge on to Guy and knocked him off. Jumping to the conclusion that Guy cheated on Connie. Then all of a sudden Connie shouted his full name, he then stopped punching Guy. After he heard the real reason he quickly apologized to Guy.

Now you see Connie's been single until now, wanna asked me why I didn't make a move after their break-up? I don't wanna take advantage of her vulnerability. Don't get me wrong, the break-up is mutual, but she still felt sad.

Trust me the moment I've learned that she's single, I wanted to confess my love to her, but up until now, it's still unspoken. I was having hard time dealing with my dilemmas, with her being my friend, is a great thing, we always hang-out. If I told her how I feel and she doesn't feel the same way, I know that'll be the end of our friendship.

I remember the exact words of Coach Orion, when I told him one day about my secret. You see I always go to him when I needed some advice, and trust me he's good at it, but I don't know about the love area. He became the father to us all Ducks of course next to Coach Bombay. But Bombay isn't around that much now.

So one day I went to talk to him, and pour out my heart to him about Connie. He only said one sentence, but it meant so much, that up until now, bothering me.

"Once you cross that line, you can't hide behind the cloak of friendship anymore."

No hint of encouragement or discouragement. But enough to turn your world upside down. I wanted Connie for so long, but can I put our friendship on the line. Never mind my heart, being with her means the world to me.

And now I just wished that before our senior year ended, I could tell her everything.

Like it? I hope you'll appreciate this story. Please review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of Always

Okay start of, hi everyone, this is my first attempt to write a MD story, originally I shipped Connie and Charlie, but I've been reading some stories with Connie and Adam. And I've completely fell in love with them. Connie is my favorite female and duck Adam is my favorite male duck. It never occurred to me to ship them because we all know Connie's with Guy. And I didn't even see any interaction between them in the movie. But after reading stories about them, suddenly it hit me that they look good together. So here it is my very first Connie and Adam story. Please excuse the lack of accuracy in grammar, English isn't my first language.

CHAPTER 3: The Beginning of Always.

ADAM'S POV

As I entered the gate of the Eden Hall High my eyes wonder off searching for the ducks, I spotted Charlie along with Goldberg, Russ and Averman laughing. Approaching from their left side are Luis, Dwayne, Ken and Guy and from the right side are Portman, Fulton and Julie. As I arrived in Charlie's side I noticed we were missing someone. Connie. I've been looking forward on seeing her, she spent her summer vacation in California, her parents were assigned in there for almost five years now.

"Hey, is anyone of you seen Connie?" Julie asked, I knew other than me and Charlie, Julie's also missing her like crazy.

"Nope, I went to her grandparents yesterday and told me she isn't back from California yet" Charlie answered her.

"Oh, my God what if her parents decided that she transferred there" Guy's voice filled with panic.

"NO!" both Charlie and Julie shouted completely in panic and denial mode. While I'm also beginning to think of the possibility of her moving out, I started to panic. Did I really lose my shot telling her how I feel, how am I'm gonna tell her everything?

"Come on guys, she would have called us sooner or told us through her e-mail, if she's going to transfer there okay" Fulton easing up every one of us.

"Yeah, come on its Connie, she wouldn't just leave without telling us" Dwayne said in which we nod in response.

I guess Dwayne's right, I mean its Connie, her parents aren't her favorite person, and she wouldn't leave her grandparents, aside from us ducks, she couldn't leave without them. And besides Connie love hockey so much to leave it all behind.

"But why isn't she here yet?" Charlie asked again getting impatient by the minute; it's only five minutes left before the first period begun.

"HEY GUYS!" a voice shouted from behind us. We all turned around to see her standing only few feet away from us. She was stunningly beautiful standing there, I found myself glued at my spot staring at her. I didn't even notice when Charlie run towards her and lift her up, followed by the squealing Julie. It's after when Portman nudge me that I realized I was smiling like an idiot. Probably relief by the fact that the speculation of her not attending senior year at Eden Hall is now pure speculation.

I ran towards them and greet her. I just wished that Charlie would release her from his hug so we can also have a chance to hug her.

CONNIE'S POV

I skate as fast as I could towards the school because I knew I was running late. I just arrived from California, my flight was rescheduled so instead of arriving yesterday I'd arrived in Minnesota today, I went to see my grandparents first, I really miss them, ever since I moved out from them and into the dorms, I haven't seen them often, I was looking forward staying with them last summer but my parents decided that I should spent the summer with them in California. In which I decided against first, but my grandma told me that it might be the right moment for us to be a family. So I decided to give it a try.

But much to my dismay, they never give time for me. I asked them to send me back to Minnesota but they refused. You see my father was promoted to become the Assistant CEO in there company and my mom now owned her personal fashion line, and they needed me in every occasion they went through to show the others that we're a perfect family even though we're not. Now I know how Adam's feel about this kind of thing.

Speaking of Adam, I've been thinking of him the entire summer, wondering what he's doing if he has a girlfriend now. I've been e-mailing some of the ducks but find I find it hard to send an e-mail to Adam in the lame reason that I don't know what to say to him. Afraid that I might tell him how I feel. I also missed Charlie, it's the first time we've been apart, I remember when the ducks dropped me off in the airport, Charlie and I been crying, because it's really a new thing for both us. We grew up together; we spent our life together and the whole distance thing scare the hell out of both of us. I also missed Julie, but it's not new to us spending the summer apart, she always went home during vacations. And also I missed all of the ducks; I was so excited seeing them all together. And also excited to see Adam.

I wonder how he looked like right now; okay I was really over exaggerating about that. But hey three months is long.

I see all of them standing near a tree, I'm pretty sure they were waiting for me, so I walked towards them silently and when I'm only few feet away. I shout to them.

"HEY GUYS!" I shouted as I see 12 heads turned towards me, and then I see Charlie running towards me.

"CONNIE!" Charlie shouted and lift me up, God did he miss me? Maybe I should go to California often, I joked to myself.

"Charlie! Can you put her down, I wanna hug her" I heard Julie demanding Charlie to put me down, but Charlie didn't budge and I'm kinda getting dizzy with all the spinning he's doing, and when he settle me down, he embrace me tightly almost knocking the air inside me. And before he can kill me, he let me go and kissed me in my forehead. Julie pushed him hard away from me, and when she succeeded she hug me tighter than Charlie did, boy I missed them, after seems like eternity she let me go, and all the other sucks hugged me and, then we heard the first bell rang. And we started to walk off. But before I entered my first class someone pat me in the back.

"Hey welcome back, I missed you" Adam said and I smile at him and maybe because of instinct I hugged him and much to my surprise he hugged me back.

"Hey I missed you too" I said to him. Did I really hug Adam Banks? Okay I know we always hugged every game, especially when we score a goal or we win a game, but I didn't hear any siren signaling we scored a goal. Wow I was really hugging him.

Like it? I hope you'll appreciate this story. Please review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4: When The Stars Go Blue

Okay start of, hi everyone, this is my first attempt to write a MD story, originally I shipped Connie and Charlie, but I've been reading some stories with Connie and Adam. And I've completely fell in love with them. Connie is my favorite female and duck Adam is my favorite male duck. It never occurred to me to ship them because we all know Connie's with Guy. And I didn't even see any interaction between them in the movie. But after reading stories about them, suddenly it hit me that they look good together. So here it is my very first Connie and Adam story. Please excuse the lack of accuracy in grammar, English isn't my first language.

Ducks4ever: thanks for giving the first review of my story

Banksiesbabe99: It was you who inspire me to write a Adam/Connie story, thank you for the review

Dreamer3097: thank you for your constant reviews

Simply Shiny: thanks for the review

CHAPTER 4: WHEN THE STARS GO BLUE

The buzzer signaling the end of the game went off and the Eden Hall Mighty Ducks won 4-1 over the Blake Bears. It was their first game this season and they were celebrating in Mickey's Diner, Coach Orion treats.

"Hey did you see the face of that Sawyer player when Fulton and I checked him, dude it's very funny, it's like he has seen million stars." Portman laughed, reminiscing the events in the game.

"Yeah and when Connie get past three players and score, you gotta loved the face of the Blake Bears bench, not believing that Connie can outman them" Charlie said proudly.

"It's a great game guys, but don't let it in your head so much, we have lots of practice to do and more improvements okay?" Coach Orion told his team. After half an hour of eating and talking about the game.

"I'm sorry guys but I got to go" Connie excused.

"It's still early Cons, no need to rush besides its Friday night and no classes tomorrow" Russ said to her.

"Yeah come on Cons let's have some ducks fun tonight" Julie encouraging her to stay.

"No, I'm not staying at the dorm tonight, I'm going to my grandparents" she said apologetically.

"Oh, okay" Julie quickly responded to her. She knew how much Connie misses her grandparents. With all the practices and school works Connie didn't have the time to visit them more often.

"Come on, I'll drop you off to them" Coach Orion kindly offered her, beside, he too needs to go home, his daughter might be looking for him now, and Connie's grandparents house is on the way so there'll be no problem dropping her off.

"Thanks Coach" Connie said. "I'll see you on Sunday guys!" she said standing up and walking to the door.

"Okay Ducks be good this weekend, I don't want to hear you playing pranks again, got it?" Orion told them in a fatherly way but with a stern voice. He knew too well that the favorite past time of the ducks are playing pranks especially with the JV.

"Yes Coach, we'll see you Monday at practice" Charlie answered for the rest of the team.

CONNIE'S POV

The ride from Mickey's Diner and to my grandparents's house only took 10 minutes, after dropping me off, I thanked Coach Orion and waved goodbye. I've been dying to see my grandparents for three weeks now. Senior year isn't exactly easy, I need to work and study more so I can get a scholarship, not that I need it because my parents can pay for it, but I want to do it for myself. I missed them so much but the truth is I want to know if they're okay, I've been having this bad dream every night about losing them, and that really scares me. I didn't mention this to both Charlie and Julie because I'm afraid if I say it out loud it might come true. I knocked at the door twice before my grandpa opened it.

"If it isn't my sunshine" he said to me and hugged me. Ever since I can remember he always called me that.

"Hi grandpa, I missed you" I said hugging him back tightly

"Henry is that my Marguerite?" my Grandma asked slowly approaching to us. She always called me Marguerite. See my full name is Constance Marguerite Moreau, very old fashioned right? She was the one who give my second name so that's explained why she's pond of calling me Marguerite.

"Hey Grandma how are you?" as I reached her and pulled her into a hug.

"Still breathing dear" she joked, in which I didn't find funny, with all the dreams I have who would've find it funny.

"Is something wrong with you child? My jokes now can't make you smile?" of course I know she'll notice my lack of smile with her answer, she can really read me like a book, I can't really help it, I've spent almost every waking moments with them.

"Nope" I lied, it's not that I always do that but I don't want them know about my dreams, they'll just say it's nothing. I don't know but I have this bad feeling and I still can't shake it off.

"I'm just tired" I said to them.

"Come on, let's eat in the kitchen" she gestured me towards the dining area.

After we ate, I went straight into my room. I have a room in their house even when I still lived with my parents in our house, besides they always leave me with my grandparents whenever they're going out of town.

I sit near the window enjoying the night sky in Minnesota. I heard a knocked at my door, I saw my grandpa came in and he sat beside me.

"How's the game?" he asked

"4-1 favor of us" I smiled proudly. My grandpa used to be a hockey player before, maybe it's one of the reasons why I pursue hockey, because I wanted to be like him, I want to do something to make him proud of me.

"It's a shame I didn't watch it" he said, putting an arm in my shoulder. "I promise I'm gonna watch your next game"

"Really?" I smiled like a kid, I really want him to see me play every time, I understand why he didn't make it to the game earlier because he's back was in pain, and my grandma told him to rest.

"Promise." He said kissing my temple. "So after high school what's your plan?" he asked me.

"I don't know, Mom and Dad want me to take up Business Management, and you know I hate that right? I'm still torn over Music and Psychology." You see I can sing, surprise, surprise! But only around my grandpa and grandma, I'm still not ready for the world to know. Did I mentioned that both my grandparents are singer, and that's how they've met, during a festival they've been paired to do a duet, and I guess their harmony and melody blended perfectly and fell in love with each other.

"Music hmm…wanna sing for your grandpa?" he grabbed his guitar and handed my guitar as well.

"You ready?" he asked as I nodded he strummed his guitar. This is my favorite time being with him, singing with him.

………_Where do you do when you're lonely?_

_Where do you go when you're blue?_

_Where do you when you're lonely?_

_I'll follow you_

_When the stars go blue……_

As we sang When The Stars Go Blue by Tim McGraw we didn't noticed grandma standing at the door, smiling with tears streaming down her eyes.

Like it? I hope you'll appreciate this story. Please review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5: Numb

Okay start of, hi everyone, this is my first attempt to write a MD story, originally I shipped Connie and Charlie, but I've been reading some stories with Connie and Adam. And I've completely fell in love with them. Connie is my favorite female and duck Adam is my favorite male duck. It never occurred to me to ship them because we all know Connie's with Guy. And I didn't even see any interaction between them in the movie. But after reading stories about them, suddenly it hit me that they look good together. So here it is my very first Connie and Adam story. Please excuse the lack of accuracy in grammar, English isn't my first language.

CHAPTER 5: NUMB

ADAM'S POV

The day of our second game came fast, and all day I've been seeing Connie smiling like theirs no tomorrow. She told us that her grandpa is going to watch the game. We've all met her grandparents, and I must say the moment she introduced us to them, they have welcome us with open arms. When we were kids, after practice we always went to her grandparent's house. I remember how Goldberg always miraculously wins the race towards there, maybe because the idea of eating Grandma's pancakes motivated him. They also insisted us to call them grandpa and grandma. It also applied to the new ducks, and like us they've also welcome them with open arms. But the most closest to them is Portman, when he's around them; he was totally a different kind of person, maybe because he also grew up with his grandparents around him, and probably missing the comfort of them after they'd died.

We arrived at the rink, I can still see Connie smiling and looking over at the crowd, probably searching for him.

"So, are you excited tonight?" I asked her as I skated on her direction.

"You bet. It's been a long time after he has watched our last game" she smiled at me sweetly in which my heart melted. Leave it to Connie to make me weak in my knees.

And as Coach Orion called us all in to the bench to begin his pep talk, I can see the uneasiness in Connie's eyes, still searching the crowd.

CONNIE'S POV

I've been looking forward for this day, my grandpa promised that he will watch my game tonight. Portman's also excited, he hasn't seen my grandpa for a month now, due to hectic schedule.

As we were called by Coach Orion in to the bench, my happiness is turning into disappointment that he didn't kept his promise.

As I skated to take my position into the ice, I saw Charlie skated over me.

"Hey, why the sudden frown? Don't worry, the game is just beginning, he would be here in no time. Maybe he was just stuck in the traffic. Cheer up okay?" he gave me an encouraging tap in my shoulder as he skated towards his own position.

And as the game progress, we were leading as expected 3-1. As I heard the buzzer went off, I became more disappointed than I was moments ago. I couldn't bring myself to celebrate with them in the ice; I went straight to the locker room to change so I can bum myself in the dorms. I was really disappointed with my grandpa, I don't usually get mad like this to him, but tonight he had just crushed my hopes.

END OF CONNIE'S POV

acacacacacacacacacacacacacacacacacacacacacacacacacacacacacacacacacacacacacacacac

The ducks celebrate their victory hugging each other, but then they all see Connie skate away; it wouldn't need a genius to tell how angry she is. They, also was looking forward in seeing Connie's Grandpa, and they were also disappointed that he didn't come, and they knew Connie's taking it the hardest.

Adam watched Connie skate away, and he decided to follow her, he knew it wouldn't be a good idea because she might took her anger towards him, but he knew she needed a friend. He knew behind the angry mask, lays the hurt she's been keeping.

But as Adam started to skate, he noticed that all Ducks started to skate towards the locker room, with all the same idea as Adam.

They've found her already in her street clothes, and putting all her gears in the bag. They quietly and quickly changed into their won clothes, afraid that Connie wouldn't wait for them. Luckily for them, Connie stayed and just waited for them quietly.

After settling every thing, they walked out of the arena, not daring to say something, afraid that if they said anything, it might just worsen Connie's feeling.

As they walked towards the parking lot in where the service bus is, they saw someone standing near the bus.

PORTMAN'S POV

"Dad?" I heard Connie said from behind as she walked towards the man obviously waiting for them. I never really met Connie's parents, only her wonderful grandparents.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in California?" I heard her asked again.

"Sweetie, um I really don't know how to say this but…" Connie's dad trailed off not sure how to tell her the next words. I see the sudden worry on Connie's eyes. I, too have a feeling that whatever her Dad would say wouldn't gonna be good news.

"Did something happen to Mom?!" she asked full of panic in her voice, I know too well that she and her mom doesn't get along together, but if there's something bad happen to her mom, I knew it would crushed her. If I only knew that the next words would also crushed me into pieces.

"No sweetie, I'm sorry but your grandpa, he's gone" Mr. Moreau finished not able to look at Connie.

I vaguely heard her starting to sob uncontrollably, I vaguely seen Julie wrapped her arms around her, I vaguely seen when Adam catches her when she passes out. All I was feeling at the moment was I felt I lost my grandparents all over again. And I never did notice when the tears start escaping from my eyes.

Up next: How would Connie react? Could Adam take away her pain?

Like it? I hope you'll appreciate this story. Please review. Thanks.


End file.
